


Ecstasy Becomes Cavalier

by Inkyrius



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/F, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/pseuds/Inkyrius
Summary: Minerva gets injured. Maribelle does what she can, and ends up spending a lot of time with Cherche as a result.





	Ecstasy Becomes Cavalier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petitfours (rollcake)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollcake/gifts).



 “Are you sure?” Maribelle asks. Healing staves are designed for humans. She doesn’t know if they’d work on a wyvern.

“I’ve done everything I can for her. Please…” Cherche’s voice breaks, her composure cracked in a way Maribelle’s never seen.

Maribelle nods slowly. “I can’t promise this will work, but I’ll do what I can.” She raises her staff and channels the magic as carefully as she’s able.

She doesn’t see a change, Minerva’s wounds hidden by bandages, but Cherche sags in relief. “She’s feeling much better already. Thank you.” Cherche smiles, and for a moment, Maribelle forgets to breathe.

* * *

Maribelle checks in with Cherche often in the days that follow. Nominally, it’s to track Minerva’s recovery. She’s still wary of lingering side effects from the staff.

Minerva seems to be doing fine, though, so Maribelle ends up having tea with Cherche instead. She’d protested, the first time. She’s just doing her duty. She doesn’t want Cherche to feel obliged to host her.

Cherche waves her concerns aside cheerfully. “You saved Minerva’s life. Offering you tea is the least I can do.”

Maribelle hesitates, but she already knows she’ll accept. She’s too much of a romantic for her own good.

* * *

As soon as Minerva recovers, Cherche offers to take Maribelle on a flight. “It was Minerva’s idea,” she says.

Maribelle sucks in a breath. The thought of clinging to Cherche’s back is tempting, but Maribelle can’t handle heights, as she learned when Robin suggest she train as a pegasus knight. “I appreciate the offer, but…”

Cherche frowns. “What a shame. Mid-air confessions are much more romantic, don’t you think?”

Maribelle decidedly does not gape. “Excuse me?”

“Oh, I’m sure you heard me well enough.” Cherche’s tone is flippant, but her face is pink.

Maybe heights aren’t so bad after all.


End file.
